Mystery Dungeon: Green Rescue Team!
by Colonel Lazy
Summary: Naruto never expected to wake up in a strange world as a strange creature with Sasuke as his only companion. Hopefully, they'll be able to get through this ordeal and maybe find someone they know on the way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to write a PokéNaru crossover. There's no telling when this story will be updated next, hopefully if you like it, soon. I don't know how long I'll be making the chapters either. I guess you could call this chapter a sampler... well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto, this is the only disclaimer I'm putting in the story.**

Chapter One:

Everything was fuzzy when Naruto opened up his eyes, all of the things he saw were a massive mush of colour and odd shapes.

Wait? Was that a tree? He almost cheered when his vision started to return. The first thing Naruto noticed was an oddly shaped and coloured... thing. He didn't know how to describe it. The creature stood on two legs, had extremely sharp claws where it's hands should be (How inconvenient), black fur and three red feather-ish looking things coming out of it's butt and it's left ear resembled the butt feathers.

If it weren't for the eyes, Naruto probably wouldn't have figured out who the strange creature was.

"Sasuke? Is that you? What the heck happened!" Naruto jumped up and flailed his arms in the air (weren't they much longer than this?)

"Hn, I could say the same to you," the creature – Sasuke, replied.

"Where are Kakashi-sensei and Sakura?" the hyperactive blonde asked Sasuke, who was starting to get extremely annoyed. When would Naruto figure out that in this case, he knew just as much as the blonde? So, Sasuke just stayed silent.

"Oh," Naruto seemed to figure out what Sasuke's silence meant.

The two ninja stood there, enjoying the lovely sights and sounds, well, one of them was, until they heard someone shout. "Somebody! Please! Help me!" Naruto jumped up and stood, alert. He would help whoever was in trouble. And if Sasuke didn't want to, he'd drag him into it and make him help.

Soon, a huge butterfly came into view and looked absolutely panicked. The butterfly seemed to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there, doing absolutely nothing and flew up to them, completely out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked the butterfly thing.

"It's horrible! My Caterpie fell into a cavern! My poor baby!" the butterfly panicked. The poor thing looked like it was about to break out into hysterical tears. "A huge fissure opened in the ground and my Caterpie fell in. He's too young to crawl out by himself! When I went to go get my baby, Pokémon suddenly attacked me!"

"What's a Pokémon?" Naruto asked, he had absolutely no clue what it was and he was pretty sure Sasuke was just as confused as he was, but Sasuke probably was doing a better job at keeping it hidden. "And what's a Caterpie?"

"Have you hit your head from falling into a fissure too? Oh no! What's the world coming too!" the butterfly started to panic and flew around in circles.

"Just answer his question," Sasuke told her and crossed his arms.

"Pokémon are what inhabit our world. I'm a Pokémon, a Butterfree to be more exact, you're a Sneasel and he's a Pikachu," the butterfly thing – Butterfree said.

"What are you talking about? We're humans!" Naruto shouted. "I'm not a Pika-thingy! And Sasuke just happened to use a transformation jutsu, that's why he looks like that!"

"Hn, I'm not using a jutsu, Naruto. And you are a weird yellow mouse thing."

"What's the world coming to!" Naruto shouted and started to run around in circles as well.

"Do you know why the Pokémon attacked you?" Sasuke asked the Butterfree, completely ignoring the hyperactive blonde running around in circles right beside him.

"They must be enraged by the fissure... and out of control! That's what I think. I'm not strong enough to fend off those wild Pokémon... What will become of my baby? Oh! What am I to do! Oh dear, oh dear." The Butterfree became panic stricken once more and looked completely lost.

"We'll help you Ms. Butterfree!" Naruto declared with a smile on his face. "Umm... but first of all, where is your Caterpie? We can't really find him if we don't know where he is..."

"Oh! How rude of me to not tell you. My Caterpie is trapped in the Tiny Woods! How horrible! He must be so scared. I'm so glad that I was able to find two kind young Pokémon to help me out, I don't know how I will repay you," Butterfree exclaimed.

"You should worry about that once you get your Caterpie back, for now just wait," Sasuke told her. "Which direction is the Tiny Woods anyways?"

"That way," the Butterfree nudged her head in the direction since she didn't really have any arms. It seemed as though a lot of the creatures where they were had little to no arm movement.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily and started to run in that direction before the Butterfree could respond to his kindness. Sasuke followed his hyperactive friend at a slower pace, but he wasn't that far behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The duo soon arrived at a lush, green forest. A soft breeze blew the grass back and forth and there were small pink flowers all over the ground. Naruto could faintly see dirt paths and clearings which Pokémon most likely had worn out from traveling where the trees were more scarce. The only thing that ruined the peace of the forest were the creatures that inhabited the world the two humans were trapped in. Some of them looked like birds and worms while some others really confused the two of them.

"Is-Is that a moving _seed_!" Naruto asked and pointed towards a yellow seed with small leaves sprouting from the top of it's head, black lines below its eyes. And last but not least, which freaked the blonde out the most, a _face_!

"What does it look like, dobe?" Sasuke asked and nearly gaped when he saw what looked like a cluster of eggs with faces somehow made it's way past them. "This place is weird."

"Definitely! Did you see that egg thing?" the Uchiha nodded. "Teme, we should hurry up! We don't want anything to happen to that Caterpie thing, right?"

"Uh, right," Sasuke agreed and headed into the strange forest and started on the path leading... somewhere. Naruto followed after him, a bit reluctantly, mumbling something about 'not wanting the teme to think he's the best and knows his way around this forest when they haven't been here before in their life'. Sasuke scoffed at Naruto's childishness and continued on his way.

"Slow down, Sasuke," Naruto complained when the Uchiha's pace became too fast.

He appeared to not have heard the blonde and continued on his way, deeper into the forest, not even waiting for the blonde to keep up with him. Naruto would just have to learn how to keep up. If they had to rescue someone, then they would have to get the job done quickly. He didn't know much about child kidnappings or when a child got stolen, but he knew that the first forty-eight hours of a child's disappearance was vital. Usually after that time limit, the child would be dead.

Sasuke was about to head down an odd staircase that appeared right from the ground, when an odd orange worm - caterpillar, thing? - appeared out of no where and went to attack him. Luckily, he was a ninja, so he was able to dodge the attack with ease. Naruto appeared out of nowhere, which annoyed the young Uchiha, and launched an attack at the worm.

The worm was hit by the attack and flew back into a nearby tree. It struggled to stand back up, rising Naruto's hopes slightly that he had defeated the strange creature, but it stood up, a fierce look in it's eyes, crushing his hopes. The orange creature launched another attack at the blonde, an attack that covered him in a silk-like thread and slowing him down immensely. The blonde wriggled around, trying to free his newly yellow body from the web that was shot at him, unsuccessfully.

Sasuke's new sharp claws appeared from behind the worm and slashed it's back, effectively rendering it incapable of movement. The odd creature fell over into a heap onto the ground, all of it's energy used up from the battle. To Sasuke's displeasure, it seemed as though he had lost a great deal of his stamina since his breathing was laboured. He was pretty sure that he had better stamina than this. Maybe it was being transformed into a Pokémon that had effected his abilities? He was shaken from his thoughts by a loud Naruto.

"Oi! Teme! Help me get out of this web!" he shouted and squirmed around a bit, not unlike a huge worm with a yellow head with long ears that had dark brown tips. Sasuke frowned, but helped the hyperactive blonde anyways. Naruto owed him for helping him out of this. He used his sharp claws to hack the thread-like substance to pieces, it looked as though Naruto was covered in thready looking snow.

The blonde shook his body, scattering the web all over the place, and landing a good chunk of it on top of the Uchiha, who glared at the yellow mouse in front of him.

"Sorry, teme."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and headed down the seemingly random placed stairs in the middle of the forest and headed down to another story of the dungeon. The stairs were a light grey colour and the stairs weren't placed to far apart, or the Pokémon wouldn't have been able to walk up and down them. What confused him the most was not the randomly placed stairs in the middle of a forest, but why no one else, besides him and the knuckle-head, were using the stairs.

"Hey, teme. Why is there no one else using the stairs besides us?" The dobe just had to ask, didn't he?

Sasuke scowled and turned to face the blonde. "How am I supposed to know?" he grumbled and continued to descend the staircase.

Naruto bounded down the stairway and was soon out of the staircase. "Oi! Teme! Hurry up!" he shouted and jumped into a lower level of the strange forest. It was slightly darker on the new level since they were underground, but it seemed to still have trees and flowers everywhere. A couple more Pokémon walked by, seeming to ignore the strange duo of ex-humans.

Sasuke looked to the right and saw a strange round, blue berry on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, the texture of the berry was hard and it would probably be extremely crunch and bitter if one were to eat it. He quickly hid the berry in his hands, he didn't need Naruto to question him about another thing he had absolutely no clue about.

"Hey, Sasuke, what is _this_?" He held up a couple of golden coins with the letter 'P' in the middle of it.

"Probably money."

"Really? Then should we keep it?"

"If you want to."

Naruto looked around for something to place the money in, but couldn't find anything. He eventually decided on holding the money in his hands, tightly. He would probably lose the money at one point, but he could at least try to keep a tight grasp on it for the remainder of the mission.

This floor didn't take them as long as the last floor to find the staircase. They skillfully avoided interacting with any of the other Pokémon and they basically ran as fast as they could, whether if it was from wanting to save the child or just because this place creeped them out, they both didn't know the reason why.

As soon as they arrived on the next floor of the dungeon, an Exeggcute jumped out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke, rendering him incapable of movement at the moment. The Uchiha struggled to stand up, still worn out from the battle against the Wurmple.

The Exeggcute charged at Naruto as fast as it could, it was quite quick despite being a cluster of eggs. The blonde ninja, being utterly confused at what was attacking him, dodged the egg cluster and tackled it, making it fall backwards. Naruto jumped back up and threw a punch at the eggs.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still struggling to move. He wanted to battle, he hated to be injured and a burden. No matter how hard he tried to move it wouldn't work. That's when he remembered the strange blue berry he picked up earlier. What would happen if he ate it? He examined the berry for a moment, judging that it couldn't do any harm, he popped it in his mouth and tried his best to chew the bitter, hard substance and swallow.

Naruto fell backwards. The egg thing had just tackled him, creating an angry Naruto in the process.

"There's no way I will be beaten by eggs! I'll be the Hokage someday! So I won't back down from this battle!" he shouted and stood back up, running at the Exeggcute once more and punching it right where the largest of the eggs in the cluster were. The Exeggcute fell to the ground and swirls appeared in its eyes. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke, panting.

"We should continue on our way," Sasuke said to Naruto, who nodded in agreement.

"Who knows how long Caterpie has!" the hyperactive ninja exclaimed, worry was in his voice. He turned around and saw the stairs right behind him and was not pleased. "Are you kidding me! We could have gone down the stairs this whole time while that egg thing was attacking us!"

**(Line of Dooom)**

Caterpie sniffled and backed up closer to the wall when he heard some footprints of unknown Pokémon heading his way. "Mama?" he whimpered, even though he knew if wasn't her. How he wished she was here with him at the moment. He wanted so much for her to be here to comfort him.

"No, we're not your Mama, but we're going to take you to her!" a Pikachu said loudly with a grin on his face. Beside the loud Pikachu was a silent Sneasel, seeming to pretend he didn't know the Pikachu but probably did.

"R-really?" Caterpie sniffed.

"Yes! Now come with us! Oh, I'm Naruto and the teme over there is Sasuke," the Pikachu told him. Caterpie nodded and slowly followed after them.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Naruto."

"Don't call me Mr., I'm not old!" Naruto exclaimed loudly but continued on his way out of the dungeon with Caterpie, who was slowly starting to get cheered up. Sasuke was following slowly after, keeping an eye out to see if any Pokémon were following them and threatening to attack.

The trio arrived at the spot that they left Butterfree last. Butterfree looked over, hearing the crunch of dead leaves and flew over to Caterpie as fast as her wings could carry her.

"Thank you so much!" she said, tears of happiness were now streaming down her face as she attempted to hug the Caterpie the best she could with her lack of arms.

**A/N: I have Bulbapedia to thank for the information about the Pokémon, client, reward and level of the Pokémon for the dungeons in this story since I will forget even though I'm playing Blue Rescue Team while writing this. I was originally going to put this and chapter one together, but I was like 'nah, I'll just give them the first part, see how they like it'. **

**A big thanks goes out to those who favourited, subscribed and/or reviewed the first chapter. You definitely gave me inspiration to continue, and write a longer chapter, this was seriously longer than I expected it was going to be.**

**Fixed the formatting problem.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The strange duo of Pokémon slowly made their way to a nearby village that Butterfree told them of. It apparently had a house that no one used nearby with a flagpole and a mail box. Butterfree told them that the house was probably made to be the base of a rescue team that never was used in the end.

Butterfree had briefly described to Naruto and Sasuke what a Rescue Team was and it definitely intrigued the blonde ex-human. Apparently, a Rescue Team acted much like ninja did back in Konoha, the higher the rank of the Rescue Team, the harder the missions they would go on would get. As rewards, the could get a huge rang of items and sometimes money. Also, a Rescue Team could recruit as many new members as they'd like, but only be able to take up to a four man team into each dungeon.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you think about forming a Rescue Team? It would be just like being a ninja again but in strange creature form!" Naruto asked the Uchiha, a happy tone in his voice. He jumped around and nearly dropped the Oran Berry (_that _was what the blue berry was called, Sasuke noted), Pecha Berry (a strange peach coloured berry) and the Rawst Berry (it seemed to look like a blue strawberry) that he held in his hand. It was the reward they received from Butterfree, although it wasn't much.

"Why should we?" the raven haired ex-human asked. "We should be focusing on a way to get out of this strange place and get home," Sasuke pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but... shouldn't we do something fun in the meantime? C'mon, it'll be boring if we just focus on that one thing. And maybe that's why we got sent here in the first place. To become a Rescue Team," Naruto tried to explain. Sasuke looked at him, disbelief written on his face.

"Yeah right," he scoffed and continued on his way in the direction of the village.

Soon, they arrived at a clearing, there were two dirt paths leading into unknown directions, but Sasuke guessed that one of them leaded to the village, and a smaller dirt path leading up to a plain looking brown house. Like Butterfree had said, the house had a flagpole with a wind sock attached to it (that would have to change that if they were to stay here) and a mail box.

Naruto ran up to the house and opened up the mailbox and thrust his hand inside, expecting mail for some reason. "Aw, nothing."

"Why would you be expecting mail? No one's been living in this house for who know's how long," the Uchiha pointed out and made his way through the front entrance. He refused to call it a door since there was none.

**(Line of Dooom)**

Naruto woke up the next morning and grabbed his head. He had the strangest dream, he was stuck in this strange world with the teme, out of all the people his mind could have chosen, and they had to save a Caterpie and return him to his mama, Butterfree.

"It's about time you woke up, dobe," he heard Sasuke say and turned around to see Sasuke as the strange creature he was in his dream. The blonde's shoulders sagged, he had thought it was a dream. He was looking forward to eating ramen this morning. It's not like it could get any worst here though, at least they would be continuing their duties here, even if they were different than they'd normally be.

"We got this in the mail." Sasuke tossed a letter, badge, and what looked like a back pack on the ground. The items landed with a soft thud, the badge rolled around a bit and stopped at Naruto's feet. He picked up the badge and looked at it.

"How did they know we were going to become a Rescue Team?" Naruto asked, becoming uneasy at the thought of being watched. The Uchiha shrugged and picked up the closed letter.

"I guess we need a name for our Rescue Team," Sasuke said and cringed at the excited look on Naruto's face.

"Awesome! What should we name our team? Rescue Team Seven? Like Team Seven? Or Rescue Team Konoha! Or Rescue Team Hokage or Rescue Team _RAMEN_!" the blonde shouted, a few Pidgey that were resting in nearby trees flew away, startled by the sudden loud noise.

"Hn... just use Rescue Team Seven." Sasuke ripped open the envelope and read the letter in his hands. His eyes scanned the page and a frown appeared on his face.

"Wha' does it say?" Naruto jumped up and started to read the letter from behind Sasuke's back.

"It's rude to read behind someone's back, dobe." Sasuke scowled at the page, even though it was doing him no wrong. "It says:

_"'Please help, two friends of mine went into Thunderwave Cave and haven't come back out! We suspect that the magnetic pull was too strong at the bottom of the dungeon and fused the two of them together! But they need one more Magnimite to create a Magneton! Who knows how long they'll be able to survive in there. _

_"- Magnimite'_"

A huge grin appeared on the hyperactive blonde's features. "A new mission! And so soon after our first! I wonder how they heard of us..."

"Caterpie or Butterfree probably told them about us. But, we should get going if we are going to rescue them."

"Yep!"

Naruto jumped up and ran out of the room, with Sasuke following at a somewhat slower pace after him. He supposed that if they had no idea how long they were supposed to be staying in this world for, doing something would help pass the time quicker.

**A/N: It's a shorter chapter, but the transition between the two missions needed to be there. The reason why this chapter came out so soon, and why I worked on getting it out so soon is because tomorrow I'll be leaving on a two week camping trip, so no computer or internet TT-TT oh well. Swimming everyday instead =D**

**Other than my two week vacay coming up, I'll _try_ to update once every two weeks.**

**A big thanks goes out to: **

**LaughingMan97, reven228, Echo Uchiha, Sasusaku made Narusaku Cry and ThunderRiver411 for reviewing one/both of the first two chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Sasuke unfolded a map that had been given to them along with their Rescue Team Starter Pack and examined it with narrowed eyes. "I think we're here," he said pointing to what appeared to be a town close to the south west. "So if we're here... and Thunderwave Cave is over there..." he mused, as he continued to study the map. "We'd have to take this route."

"Uh huh," Naruto said and attempted to rest his shorter arms behind his head as he laid on the hard ground outside. The blonde hadn't really listened to a word that Sasuke has been saying, if he were to admit the truth. He didn't really care for this planning before going on the mission.

"Did you even hear what I said, dobe?" Sasuke gave the infamous Uchiha glare to the now Pikachu. Noticing the blank stare that Naruto was giving him, he smacked his forehead with a sharp and furry... paw? He supposed it was a paw now. "In order to go to Thunderwave Cave, we have to travel for about a day's time. Got it?"

"Oh." Naruto looked in the bag that they were going to bring with them on their mission since now they were an actual Rescue Team. He peered inside the no longer empty bag.

They had visited the nearby town after they had received the message from the Magnimite. They had purchased strange things called gummis, that looked like a chewy gelatine snack that the blonde sometimes bought from stores back in Konoha if he had enough money and apples. It seemed there wasn't much in the ways of food in this world, Sasuke was disturbed to find out that he soon had to deal with Naruto during his 'ramen withdrawal'.

"We should leave now, the Magnimite won't be too happy if we take to long to get to the dungeon. They might end up getting their friend's out themselves or send for another team," the Uchiha explained to his idiot of a partner (there was no way he'd call Naruto a friend).

"Fine," Naruto frowned. He actually found it relaxing to sit on the floor and not pay attention to what his rival was saying. Relaxing indeed. What would make this better though, would be ramen. Too bad this place didn't have ramen. It proved that it wasn't a dream alright. And dream of Naruto's usually had a lot of ramen.

"Dobe, we're leaving, now!" Sasuke told the blonde and grabbed him by his now longer ear, dragging him off.

"Ow, ow, teme, stop! I'll move!" Naruto whined and squirmed out of the Uchiha's grip. Being held by the ear by someone with long, sharp claws was painful. He looked up at the path in front of him. It led into unknown places. Sasuke started to walk down the path, and Naruto quickly followed after when he realized he was being left behind. "Hey!"

"Then don't be gazing at the scenery, dobe."

Naruto glared and crossed his stubby arms, but continued to walk. "Well, you don't always have to be in a rush, teme. It's not like the faster we go, the faster we leave."

"How would you know, it's not like you've been here before."

"It seems you two are still fighting," they heard a familiar voice say from an unknown direction. Naruto looked right, left, north and south, but couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. He turned towards Sasuke, who was looking at the ground warily. He was remembering when he battled Kakashi during their battle for the two bells and he hid underground and caught Sasuke off guard and pulled him under, with only his head sticking out for air.

"He might be under us," the raven-haired Sneasel told Naruto.

"Wrong, you forgot to look up." The two of them could hear the smile that was in his voice. Why would Kakashi be in the air? There really weren't any trees where they were and they didn't think Kakashi could fly, or had levitating abilities.

Naruto looked up, a puzzled expression was on his face. This place was just weird. Above them did not appear to be their sensei at all, but a huge bird with blue, red and white feathers. The tail feathers seemed to be separated so it appeared that the bird had two tails. The majority of the bird had blue feathers, but it had a white feathered belly and some read feathers on it's chest and head. The birds feet were also read, but unlike the rest of it's body, it wasn't covered in feathers and it had sharp claws. The most peculiar thing about the bird though, was one of it's eyes was a dark brown colour, while the other was the Sharingan. "You're a weird bird thing!" the blonde exclaimed.

"I hadn't noticed," Kakashi replied, a sweat drop made it's path down his forehead. Naruto did show potential in being a ninja, but, sometimes, he needed to stop pointing out the obvious. It could get annoying.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked as their sensei landed on the ground in front of him. If he was in this world for the same length of time the two genin were, than that would have given him a couple of days to learn how to fly. It was quite impressive though, since Kakashi hadn't flown before.

"I woke up the other day in this strange place surrounded by strange creatures. And they don't have Icha Icha Paradise here," Kakashi sighed. He dearly missed his beloved novels. "It seems you two have become a Rescue Team."

"How can you tell?"

"The badge."

"Oh..."

"Since I'm your sensei, I will become the leader of this team," Kakashi told them. Sasuke frowned. They would probably end up having a Rescue Team of hundreds of people if they kept on meeting people they knew along the way.

**A/N: I'm back ~ **

**Sigh, that chapter was hard to work on. I wanted to show them actually travelling to the dungeon for something different since I didn't want, mission, dungeon, mission, dungeon, mission, dungeon, etc. I decided to throw in Kakashi along the way for another familiar face. **

**The next chapter will be out in about two weeks' time. And hopefully, it will be longer. This chapter was too short for my liking, but I couldn't really add onto it if I tried. **

**A big thanks goes out to:**

**LaughingMan97, AtmaterasuIce, Echo Uchiha, CJWrites and Moonlight098 for reviewing =D**

**I described the Pokémon Kakashi turned into better, so hopefully that makes it clearer. I'm still leaving you to guess which Pokémon he is, but I hope it's easier this time =S**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The journey to Thunderwave Cave was a slow and boring one. Naruto was constantly bugging Sasuke, seeing, as there was nothing else for him to do. Sasuke tried his best to ignore the blonde idiot, but ended up attempting to hurt him and the two engaged in a small battle that Kakashi had to separate them from (since Sakura, the one who usually played 'peace maker', was missing at the moment).

While watching the two boys during their small battle, before he had stopped them, he had noticed both of them resorted to using taijutsu the whole time. Which meant they couldn't perform or didn't know about the ninjutsu-like moves that Pokémon could use. Which was understandable, after all, he only knew about them because of a helpful Pokémon known as Alakazam.

The moves Pokémon were able to use intrigued Kakashi, each type of Pokémon was able to learn a different set of moves. The Pokémon he had turned into – a Swellow – was only able to learn moves that were mostly Flying-type or Normal-type, however he was able to learn other moves from other types by means of something called a TM. Alakazam had been helpful enogh to him to give him two TMs, one containing Steel Wing and another containing Thief. TMs were, thankfully enough, easy to use, as alone had to do was to hold the disk-like object in their hand, or in Kakashi's case, beak, and break it. This also caused them to only be good for one use though, so they were not without drawbacks.

The Pokémon that Naruto had turned into was apparently known as a Pikachu, an electric type Pokemon that was able to learn mainly Electric-type moves and the Pokémon Sasuke turned into was called a Sneasel and was able to learn mostly Ice-type and Dark-Type moves. However, through the use of TMs, as many Pokemon did, meant that Sasuke could learn more types of moves than Naruto, with Sneasel being able to learn seven types of moves, while Naruto would only be able to learn four, which would likely infuriate Naruto even more.

He had come to the decision that as their sensei, he would have to teach them to use these moves. It was fairly similar to ninjustu anyway, so he owed it to them to teach them the moves. After all, he was their sensei.

However, the main problem with that plan was the different type of Pokémon they all were. The only thing Kakashi would be able to do to teach them would be offering ways they could activate moves. And to add to that, they way they would have to activate their moves would probably be different than the way he did his. It was probably unique to each Pokémon, depending on their personality, strengths and weaknesses.

"Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi interrupted them from their insult match. "If you two want to become a good Rescue Team, you would have to learn how to use moves."

"Moves?" Naruto asked, in a naive tone. "What are moves?"

"Think of moves as ninjutsu, but without the chakra. Like with each ninja, each type of Pokémon is able to learn a certain type of moves. Like Naruto will be able to learn moves Sasuke isn't and vice versa. And if you don't learn these moves, then you will be bested by stronger Pokémon and will never get further as a Rescue Team. Pokemon are able to naturally learn moves you see, and moves do a lot more damage to an opponent then a simple punch will." Kakashi smiled, although it was a bit hard to tell due to the fact that now Kakashi had a beak.

"How do you use moves?" Sasuke asked, as he wanted to learn these moves as soon as possible. To be weak in an unknown world was horrible and shameful. Sasuke had always prided himself on being strong compared to his peers. There was very little doubt that he was the strongest of the Rookies. To now be weak made him feel as if all of his work was for absolutely nothing.

"It's different for each Pokémon. For some they might be activated by emotion and by others, simply by focusing. Also, certain motions might also activate a move," Kakashi tried his best to explain to them, however it was rather obvious that he didn't know exactly how to learn to use moves.

"How do you know all of this?" Sasuke asked, suspiciously. Kakashi had probably been in this world for the same amount of time as they had, which wasn't a long time at all, there was no way he could have figured all of this on his own.

"Good question. I would be suspicious of myself too." Kakashi smiled. "When I first woke up in this world, I was disoriented and had no clue where I was or what I had turned into. But a Pokémon walking by almost ran over me and asked if I was ill. I said I wasn't and asked him where I was and what I was so he answered for me. It turned out this Pokémon was an Alakazam, the smartest Pokémon there is and he was curious when I told him I was a human from another world. He then offered to teach me how to be a Pokémon and told me I should start a Rescue Team, and here I am."

"Really? How smart is he?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"He has an IQ of over 5000. You know that Shikamaru is considered a genius, right? His IQ is just over two hundred, so Alakazam is about twenty five times smarter than Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

" Back onto the topic of Pokemon moves, I think the best way for you two to be able to use your moves would be best to try to activate them while in a battle, and then try to duplicate the effect. So, we'll spar."

"I'm going to kick your butt, teme!" Naruto loudly proclaimed. "And I'll activate a move before you can and you'll be crying!"

"Dobe, you're going to be the one that's crying," Sasuke retorted.

"You two won't be fighting against each other, you two will both be fighting against me, almost like the bell test," their sensei told them. He could just imagine how that would go. Naruto would probably challenge him up front, claiming that he will soon become the Hokage and not to underestimate his strength. Sasuke, on the other hand, would probably wait until Naruto was out of the way and go all out against him and maybe succeed in activating a Pokémon move in the process. Or, they could both surprise him and actually work together as a team, which was highly unlikely in Kakashi's opinion.

"What? But Kakashi, I'm stronger than Sasuke, he'll just slow me down," the blonde claimed. Kakashi shook his head slowly, when would Naruto learn that there were people – a lot of people – who were stronger than him? Hopefully he would soon.

"Just work together and it might turn out well." Kakashi flapped his wings and flew up in the air. "Now, I'll give you five minutes to get ready." He flew off to a high tree branch and rested on top of it, keeping a keen eye on the two genin.

**xXxXx**

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other. How were they going to defeat Kakashi? They had failed when they were human, when they were used to their bodies and had been training and practicing for years, so what made him think that they would be able to defeat him in different bodies when they could only use hand-to-hand combat when Kakashi could use moves? It just wouldn't be possible no matter what way they looked at it.

"So, what should we do?" Naruto voiced both of their worries when Sasuke appeared to not say anything anytime soon.

"You can distract Kakashi while I attack him from behind. Kakashi will probably think that you'll be taking him on by yourself at first so he won't expect an attack coming from behind. And he probably doesn't think that we'd work together," Sasuke explained.

"Hey, we managed to complete one rescue mission together! That means we're not completely useless."

**xXxXx**

Kakashi flew down to the clearing when the five minutes were up. Sasuke disappeared, leaving Naruto to defend himself. His eyes narrowed slightly, this was almost like how the bell test started. Almost, but not exactly.

"Who's going to make the first move?" he asked. Expecting Naruto to come charging at him. When he didn't, Kakashi used the move Quick Attack to fly towards Naruto at a fast pace. Naruto managed to dodge to the left and did a side roll, getting up quickly. Once Kakashi had landed, Naruto ran quickly towards him and aimed to punch him, his sensei swiftly dodged the attack contorting into a position that seemed awkward for his bird form to be in.

The blonde kept throwing punches at Kakashi, but was misjudging the distance between him and his sensei. He wasn't used to these smaller arms. They were inconvenient! Even if one of his punches appeared close to Kakashi, he kept on dodging them with ease.

_When's Sasuke going to get here! _Naruto thought angrily. This spar against his Jounin sensei was getting nowhere. And to make matters worse, Kakashi seemed absolutely bored. Naruto was sure that if he had his perverted book with him, he would have been reading it during the whole fight.

Kakashi's beak had started to glow faintly when he heard a crackling sound, not unlike the crackle of lightning. He looked at Naruto and saw that there was lightning crackling around him and a bolt was heading right towards him, he dodged just in time so that the attack completely missed him, but the blonde had managed to hit Sasuke instead. It was an amusing sight to see Sasuke with his fur standing upon end coming off of his body, though Kakashi wasn't sure if the smoke was from Naruto's attack or Sasuke's anger.

"Dobe, what was that for?" Sasuke asked, his voice was eerily calm and in such a way that was absolutely terrifying.

"S-sorry teme, it was an accident. Kakashi-sensei dodged before my move could hit him. It was cool though, wasn't it?" Naruto asked. "It was weird when I activated the move though, I felt all tingly. Teme should try, but he probably won't be able to activate a move as easily as I can."

"I'll probably be able to activate a move quicker than you were able to, dobe," Sasuke told the blonde and started to focus. Naruto said that he felt tingly all over while he was using the move... so maybe if he could focus on the tingling, like it was chakra, he would be able to use a Pokémon move.

**A/N: Sorry about the long time between the update. I had a horrible case of writer's block and I now have a beta =D And the question about what keeps dislocating Team Seven and what happened to the Kyuubi will be answered in time. Just be patient and wait.**

**A huge thanks goes out to C.J.C of DLP for being an awesome beta. I'm pretty sure that some of paragraphs wouldn't have made sense without him. **

**And a big thanks goes out to LaughingMan97, Moonlight098, reven228, GhostSniper907, C.J.C of DLP (whoa you get thanked hugely twice XD) and Amber.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. But no promises, since school is starting on the 6 of September. The last update of the summer o_O **

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

To say Sasuke was upset was an understatement. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get any one of his moves to work. Kakashi told him that it just took time, but it didn't tell him why Naruto got it pretty quickly. Usually he was the one to get things and Naruto was the loser, the one that took forever to get anything right. It was him that was supposed to get the move right first, not Naruto! That was basically what his plan revolved around when they were about to fight Kakashi.

He looked up, the entrance to Thunderwave Cave stood in front of them, with two Magnimite standing vigil in front. The inside of the cave looked dark and damp, with the odd flashes of lightning. Sasuke didn't know if it was natural or if it was juts the Pokémon that resided in there. The latter made more sense to him.

"We're here to rescue your friends!" Naruto told the Magnimite that was levitating to the right of the cave's entrance.

"_Bzzt_, thank you for coming. Our two friends are at the lowest floor of the cave, _bzzt_, B5F. Please hurry. We don't know how much longer they can stay in there without enraged Pokémon attacking them or another earthquake happening, _bzzt_!" the Magnimite exclaimed, worry for his two lost friends was evident in his voice.

"It sounds simple enough for me to do it by myself," Kakashi said, but Sasuke could tell that there was something else Kakashi was going to say as well and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it or not. He could see Naruto's face lighting up, probably happy that Kakashi would be with them and that it would make this rescue mission that much easier.

"_But, _I would like my team to get stronger, so they're going in by themselves. I know they can do it." _And hopefully they won't kill each other first._ Kakashi added with a smile, which Sasuke was starting to think was a sadistic one.

**xXxXx**

Strange yellow balls of electricity illuminated the light grey walls of Thunderwave Cave. Every few steps there was a clump of grass that seemed wild and untamed, however in an incredibly short area. The grass wasn't even large enough for a Kunai to hide in effectively.

As Sasuke walked along, he started to think about the strange ability of Naruto's new form. He wouldn't have thought it to be possible, but being in this strange world where certain Pokémon – like the one Naruto was – could create electricity from their own body, it didn't faze him as much as it would have if he were back home – it's not like he would have reacted much anyways. However, there was something about it that bothered him. The lightning that Naruto created was nothing like it, however… what if Naruto was able to learn the Chidori here? And what about when they finally got back home. Would they still be able to do everything that they had been able to do here?

Small circular yellow coins were randomly placed on the ground along with berries, apples and what appeared to be gummies. There was a staircase in the corner of the room they were in which meant they didn't have to explore this floor that much.

The hyperactive blonde walked over to one of the piles of coins, picked it up and looked at it quizzically.

"Hey, teme, what's this supposed to be?" he asked, turning it over in his now smaller hands and examining it closely. It had a 'P' inscribed on what Naruto assumed to be the front, and the other side of the coin was just blank.

"How should I know, dobe?" the Uchiha asked rhetorically. "It's probably their form of money." He picked up the rest of the coins that were on the ground and put them in a compartment of the bag they received when they had become a rescue team.

"Huh, what do you think we could use the money for?"

"To buy stuff, why else would there be money here, dobe?" Sasuke glared slightly at Naruto.

"But I haven't seen any stores here before," Naruto argued his point. Why would they have money if they had no stores?

"If you haven't noticed, we hadn't gone into any villages, idiot. Of course we wouldn't know if they had stores or not, but since they have money, then it's extremely likely that they have stores. Hurry up and finish looking at the money, we should get this job done as soon as possible," Sasuke hissed and started to walk slowly towards the extremely conspicuous staircase in the corner of the room.

Naruto quickly stood up from where he was sitting on the ground and ran after him, not wanting to be left behind to fend off a bunch of Pokémon by himself, not that he would have needed Sasuke's help if he did get left behind. He would definitely prefer being left behind than being with the teme. The blonde sighed and wondered where Sakura could have been briefly. He was starting to really miss her.

The duo climbed up the stairs to see another room. This time, the stairs weren't in there. Sasuke sighed, he was starting to get annoyed by the stairs being randomly placed. Why couldn't the person who made these dungeons decide to make everyone else's lives easier? Were these dungeons even man – err – Pokémon made? He silently pondered that question for a moment until he was interrupted by Naruto. When would the idiot learn to leave him alone when he was thinking about something?

"Teme, why are there almost no Pokémon here?" the blonde asked the Uchiha.

Sasuke paused in mid step. Now that the idiot had mentioned it... he hadn't seen any other Pokémon in the dungeon besides themselves since they had entered and even though he knew that he knew nothing about this world, he was almost one hundred percent sure that there should be Pokémon crawling around Thunderwave Cave.

"It's really weird and eerie," Naruto commented. The whole cave was silent and Sasuke just noticed that Naruto's voice was echoing around the room even though the idiot was actually speaking quieter than he normally spoke. This was starting to get really weird.

Again, they came across a set of stairs and climbed up, Sasuke was keeping a wary eye out in case any Pokémon had decided to ambush them. Naruto stood beside him and bent over to pick up what appeared to be a yellow gummi. He sniffed it hesitantly then decided to take a bite out of it and started to chew slowly.

"Hey, teme, this tastes like lemon."

"That's gross, dobe. You shouldn't pick something off of the ground then decide to eat it," the Uchiha frowned but took the piece that Naruto had offered him and hesitantly took a bite. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, not that anyone would have noticed. It actually had tasted good. Sure, it wasn't the greatest thing he had ever tasted, but it was better than nothing. It almost tasted like the lemon candies that you could buy at the grocery store.

"See? It isn't gross teme. It actually tastes good. Not as good as ramen though," the blonde mumbled the last part. Sasuke sighed he thought that the blonde would have stopped talking about his favourite food since they were no longer in a place that served it, but apparently not.

Sasuke shook his head slowly and continued on his way. He thought he heard another Pokémon approaching them and quickly slipped into a fighting stance, but it turned out it was just the idiot walking loudly.

So the two of them repeated the pattern of finding a staircase, picking up random items that they found on the ground and walking in complete silence until they reached B5F.

**xXxXx**

The two Magnemite tried again to pull away from each other, but like their last couple dozen attempts, it hadn't worked, the electric current was too strong for them to pull each other apart. It wouldn't have been nearly so bad if there was another Magnemite joined too them, after all, to become a Magneton was a great honour, and would have easily tripled their abilities!

It was starting to get boring for the both of them, just waiting around for someone to come to rescue them, if someone was going to rescue them at all. For all they knew, their friends could have abandoned them after they had been stuck for a while in the cave, getting bored of waiting for the two trapped Pokémon themselves.

The sound of footfalls could be heard from beyond the entrance to the lowest floor of the dungeon and the two Magnemite looked up to see a smiling Pikachu and a frowning Sneasel standing not that far away from them. If the two Magnimite could have smiled, they probably would have. They were finally saved! Their friends had called for help and hadn't abandoned them like they had thought!

"Who are you, _bzzt_?" one of the Magnemite asked.

"I'm Naruto! And that is Sasuke," the Pikachu answered happily.

The Magnemite who had not yet spoken stiffened slightly, seeing something that no one else in the room had noticed. "_Bzzt_, excuse me, Naruto, Sasuke, but..."

"But what?" the Sneasel named Sasuke asked them irritably.

"Are you trying to take our prey from us?" a husky voice asked from behind the small group.

**A/N: I apologize for not updating in such a long time. I was busy with school, but not busy enough. I just joined swim team so my only free days of the week are Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So, I'll try to update quicker, no promises though.**

**I'm also planning on changing my pen name to _Colonel Lazy_ since I am inded, a lazy person. So, just a bit of a heads up on that. **

**A huge thanks goes out to C.J.C of DLP for beta-ing. **

**Thanks goes out to: LaughingMan97, Master of Ice and Wuji Grey, GhostSniper907, Echo Uchiha, Lady Kaiki and AtmaterasuIce (who reviewed chapter four but I forgot to put their name on the list of thanks last chapter. I felt so bad about that). **

**Until next time. **


End file.
